


Кьяроскуро

by Tamarrion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarrion/pseuds/Tamarrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Переводной фанф на пэйринг... ну пусть будет Квай-Гон/Оби-Ван. Мысли хищника о своей жертве. </p><p>Переведено в далеком 2005 году. Оригинал находился на сайте Master and Apprentice (http://www.masterapprentice.org/), имя его автора:  Alex. К сожалению, рабочей ссылки на оргинал я не нашла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кьяроскуро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chiaroscuro](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93665) by Alex. 



_**Кьяроскуро** \- 1. распределение светотени; 2. контрастное сопоставление (в поэзии)_

Я наблюдаю за тобой уже десять дней. Я почти готов.

Я восхищаюсь тобой, и не только потому, что ты столь же красив, как и я. Ты сильный, храбрый, учтивый… гордость и радость своего учителя. Его глаза сияют, когда ты рядом, ты знаешь это? О, я могу видеть, что привлекает тебя в нем. Он - чудо. Я не слепой. Высокий и почти такой же красивый как мы, мудрый, сострадательный - идеальный герой для всех Джедаев, несмотря на его пренебрежение обычаями… или, возможно, именно из - за этого

Я знаю, что ты к нему чувствуешь. Тебя так легко прочесть. Ты ограждаешь себя от него, но это так четко написано на твоем лице, ты даже удивляешься, почему он этого не видит? Так глупо, Джедай… он тоже тебя хочет. Хочет настолько, что даже не может заставить себя взглянуть тебе в глаза. Странно, не правда ли, что, когда Кодекс ему мешает, он просто его игнорирует, а тут он цепляется за него с отчаянием утопающего? О, как он измучен тобой, как он отчаянно старается уничтожить свои мечты, желая тебя, но еще больше желая сохранить твою невинность.

А ведь ты невинен, несмотря на то, что давно уже не девственен. У девственности так мало общего с невинностью. Храм хорошо защищает своих падаванов. Но твой некогда могущественный Храм скоро падет, и вся его накопленная мудрость, вся сила его воинов превратится в ничто. Это не займет много времени, правда. Вы сами себя уничтожили, проведя десять тысяч лет как дети, съежившиеся в страхе перед Тьмой. Но как же мало Джедаи знают о настоящей Тьме! Так мало, они даже не узнали ее, когда она свила гнездо в центре Ордена. Джедаи избегали Тьмы слишком долго. И теперь они заплатят за свою глупость.

А ты Кеноби… ты и твой учитель заплатите самую большую цену.

Я был занят, пока наблюдал за тобой. Твоя уязвимость болезненно очевидна. Ты любишь его. Ты желаешь его. Одно его присутствие заставляет твое сердце трепыхаться. И ты уже устал повторять каждый день мантру безмятежности. А последние 10 дней мысли о нем с моей помощью не оставляют тебя. Ты борешься с ними, но я неотступен. Он, обнаженный, в твоей постели. Его руки ласкающие тебя. Его губы, ищущие твои. Его шепот, которым он произносит твое имя. И сначала…

Ты краснеешь. Прекрасно. Я никогда не краснею. Я не думаю, что я способен краснеть, но у тебя это так замечательно получается. Боги, посмотри на себя! Ты - цветок юности, за красотой которого так хорошо наблюдать.… В Храме нет ни одного падавана, который не согласился бы разделить с тобой постель. И как счастливы те, с которыми ты делишь свою. Они не обладают твоим сердцем, но обладания твоим телом для них достаточно.

Но этого недостаточно для меня.

Мой план элегантен, обманчиво прост. Мой учитель доволен.

И выполнение этого плана будет достаточно простым. Учитель Джинн никогда не станет подозревать меня. Вы оба выставили столько щитов друг от друга, после того как ты впервые испугался собственных желаний… ваша связь истончается с каждым днем. Я не думаю, что ты знаешь это. Вы оба так уязвимы, и это все из-за того, что вы никогда не уступите страсти. Вы страдаете так красиво. И так бесполезно.

Мой учитель хочет, чтобы я убил тебя. Он боится тебя, боится твоей силы. Наверное, так и должно быть. 

Я не собираюсь убивать тебя, несмотря на то что, я уверен, ты захочешь, чтобы я это сделал. Ты будешь умолять меня о смерти. Но у меня другие планы для тебя, и скоро мой учитель согласится с этим. У тебя большой нераскрытый потенциал, Кеноби. Я столькому могу научить тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты узнал меня, узнал, что такое я, узнал, что такое, то, чем ты можешь стать. Я хочу взять тебя, дать тебе самое исступленное удовольствие и самую мучительную боль. Я хочу слышать, как ты кричишь в агонии и в эйфории. Я хочу видеть твои глаза, наполняющиеся слезами. Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал жгучую боль разлуки с твоим любимым учителем, и я хочу чувствовать твою ненависть ко мне, когда ты увидишь, что я займу твое место.

И потом… о, потом…прозрение. Откровение.

Мне говорили, что наиболее преданные легче всего обращаются.

Это будет превосходно.

Ты один теперь, в апартаментах, которые ты делишь со своим учителем. Ты не чувствуешь моего присутствия. Ты думаешь, что те мысли о Квай - Гоне были твоими собственными, и теперь ты сгораешь со стыда. Бедный падаван. Не могу сказать, что я сожалею о том, что делаю с тобой, ведь твои мучения так восхитительны.

А где твой учитель? Он поступает глупо, оставляя тебя без присмотра.

Ты входишь в комнату, и я делаю шаг из теней, опуская свои щиты и сооружая вокруг нас стену из Силы так, чтобы мое присутствие никого не потревожило. Я открываю себя тебе, наслаждаясь твоим замешательством.

И что же ты видишь? Немного искаженное зеркальное отображение тебя самого. Есть и отличия, конечно. Я одет в черное, как приличествует моему положению, мои волосы длиннее твоих, у меня еще нет той абсурдной прически, которую носят падаваны. Мне будет больно обрезать их, но это необходимый шаг. Я должен полностью соответствовать тебе.

Твое лицо искажается ужасом, когда ты понимаешь, кто я есть, и я улыбаюсь. Ты, конечно, можешь позвать на помощь своего учителя, но он тебя не услышит. Тишина окружает нас, и ты застыл, как изваяние. Я достаю и включаю свой меч, просто чтобы помочь тебе.

Да.

Бери свой меч, Оби - Ван Кеноби. Это хорошо.

Интересно, твоя беспомощность столь же сладка для тебя, как и для меня?

Теперь ты полностью мой.


End file.
